¿Cuál es tu color favorito?
by Kanon21-5
Summary: Tu color favorito –dijo después de un suspiro y con una sonrisa- es aquel que te transmite la sensación de calidad, tranquilidad, paz, felicidad.. Pero que a la vez te transmite fuerza, voluntad, valentía, y ganas de pelear con todo ¿me entiendes? El color favorito provoca cosas increíbles en tu mente… entonces… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Kakashi-kun? ¡ONE SHOT!


¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Gota. Gota. Gota al vacío. Gota a la oscuridad. Gota. Gota. Gotas. Gotas. Gotas al vacío. Gotas al vacío….. Lluvia…

¿Qué está pasando?

Gota. Gota. Gota al vacío. Gota a la oscuridad. Gota. Gota. Gotas. Gotas. Gotas al vacío. Gotas al vacío….. Lluvia…

¿Cuantas veces has pasado ese momento? Eres un shinobi, al fin de cuentas la muerte es algo normal para ti. El truco es estar siempre preparado ¿no?

¿Cuántas veces has pasado ese momento? Ya has perdido la cuenta: en el río, entre incendios, emboscadas, derrumbes, protegiendo a tus amigos. ¿Tus amigos? ¿Mis amigos? Donde estarán…. Entonces ese pensamiento despierta tu mente, entonces tu cerebro se activa, entonces todo te duele.

¿Naruto, Sai, Tenzo, Sakura? ¿Qué les habrá pasado? Empiezas a recordar todo... a pedazos, a cachos, a pequeños clips de video… ¿Cómo empezó todo? Oh claro… lo momentos vienen, unes cabos y formas ideas… Una misión, sí era eso… una misión sencilla, si eso era… ¿Cuál era tu misión? Mhhhh… vamos recuerda solo un poco….señora… material, ¿Qué material?

Explosión

Explosión a tu alrededor.

Explosión en tu cabeza.

Te duele, te punza, te arde, ¿mi cabeza? Sientes un líquido tibio en tu nuca, un líquido espeso con olor familiar. Entonces, juntas todas tus fuerzas posibles y con un esfuerzo sobre humano haces girar tu cabeza. Truena.

Te duele, te punza, te arde… Es tu cabeza. Abres un poco los ojos, las luces te ciegan ¿explosiones? Material y escombros salen volando a una distancia frente a ti. ¿Explosiones? Gente vuela por los aires, caen inertes, son cubiertos por restos de edificios. ¿Explosiones? Un flashazo te vuelve a cegar ¿explosiones? No lo sabes… ¿se le puede llamar explosión a algo que no suena? Por alguna extraña razón no escuchas nada… lo que pasa frente a ti es como una película muda ¿Acaso me he quedado sordo? No puede ser… escuchas voces a lo lejos, voces pidiendo ayuda…. ¿explosiones…?

¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Algo llama tu atención, y encuentras ese líquido tibio en tu nuca, y no solo ahí…. Encuentras ese líquido tibio a tu alrededor… ¿es esto un charco? Te duele, tú cabeza duele.

¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Entonces… lo entiendes… lo captas e identificas. Sangre. Sangre en todos lados, al menos donde alcanzas a ver. Sangre. Sangre en tu cabeza, tratas de levantarte pero el simple pensar te duele.

La lluvia sigue constante… y te quedas ahí, inerte. En el piso con el pecho al cielo, con los brazos y pies abiertos, con la cabeza de lado… mirando las explosiones. Escuchas voces a lo lejos, voces pidiendo ayuda…. ¿explosiones…?

¿Naruto, Sai, Tenzo, Sakura? ¿Qué les habrá pasado? …. La misión ¿Cómo estarán ellos?... una simple escolta, ¡Claro! Solo tenían que escoltar a una comerciante ida y vuelta de la aldea de la hoja a la aldea de la arena y viceversa. ¿Explosiones? Oh claro… lo momentos vienen, unes cabos y formas ideas… Una misión, sí era eso… una misión sencilla, si eso era… Te duele, te punza la cabeza… aún puedes recordar los gritos de emoción de Naruto, las ocurrencias de Sai, los comentarios amenazas de Tenzo y las risas de Sakura ¿Explosiones?

Los emboscaron, fue una emboscada… empiezas a recordar todo mientras sientes ese líquido tibio y espeso salir de tu cabeza… de tu abdomen de tus piernas. ¿Estarán bien? Solo oyes gritos a lo lejos, llueve, ventea, sientes frio un frio inexplicable recorriendo tu cuerpo. Tiemblas…

Así se debe sentir morir ¿no?

La emboscada… Los emboscaron… era una trampa. Estaban por llegar a un pequeño, muy pequeño pueblo para descansar. La misión estaba a punto de terminar y los emboscaron. Recuerdas las cosas mientras ese dolor sigue punzando tu cabeza…. Los rodearon, los atacaron, más de veinte personas todo parecía fácil ¿no? Empezaron a atacar… contigo se fueron más maleantes y luchabas con ellos de forma sencilla. Entonces notaste que un grupo de personas más llegaban al pueblo "maldición" pensaste. A lo lejos veías como tu pequeño grupo de amigos se defendían de todos

Explosiones… ves a todos caer, golpeados, sangrando y la cara llena de rabia ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara? ¡Estaban tan cerca de Konoha!

Entonces… sientes dificultad para respirar, te han clavado un senbon en tu cuello, y tú no te habías si quiera dado cuenta "Hábiles" pensaste al instante.

Sigues tirado, herido, incapacitado de movimientos mientras recuerdas lo que paso. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido? ¿Dos minutos? ¿Dos horas?

Gota. Gota. Gota al vacío. Gota a la oscuridad. Gota. Gota. Gotas. Gotas. Gotas al vacío. Gotas al vacío….. Lluvia…

¿Cuantas veces has pasado ese momento? Eres un shinobi, al fin de cuentas la muerte es algo normal para ti. El truco es estar siempre preparado ¿no?

Así se debe sentir morir ¿no?

…. Una sonrisa amarga se forma levemente en tus labios. No dejabas familia, ni esposa ni hijos así que no sería gran problema morir ¿no? Todas las personas importantes para ti estaban muertas: Madre, Padre, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, Jiraiya-sama… las personas que estuvieron contigo desde han muerto "ahora podré estar con ellos" piensas en un intento de auto-consolarte.

Lluvia, viento, frio, sangre y ese penetrante olor a muerte.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Kakashi-kun? _

_-¿Mmh? ¿Es necesario responderlo?_

_Mhhh, vamos – Kushina –san sonrió desganada pero no se dio por vencida, nunca lo hacía- Tu también eres un alumno de Minato y quiero conocerte, además ya supe demasiado de Rin-chan y Obito-kun._

_Mis compañeros sonrieron, Kushina-san les agradaba. Minato-sensei solo sonrió y siguió mirando el camino. Jiraiya-sama hiso lo mismo._

_-No tengo un color favorito.- contesté_

_-¡¿Queee?!- Kushina-san se llevó las manos a la cara de forma asustada (y graciosa, debo decirlo)- ¿Cómo que no tienes un color favorito? ¿Todo mundo lo tiene? Vamos diiilo! Debe haber uno, seguro!._

_La pelirroja no dejaba de caminar alrededor mío agitando los brazos. Suspiré -¿Cómo sabré cuál es mi color favorito?_

_Kushina-san sonrió, se sintió victoriosa y se llevó una mano al mentón como si aquello requiriera una gran concentración, como si lo que dijera fuera tan importante…_

_Tu color favorito –dijo después de un suspiro y con una sonrisa- es aquel que te transmite la sensación de calidad, tranquilidad, paz, felicidad.. Pero que a la vez te transmite fuerza, voluntad, valentía, y ganas de pelear con todo ¿me entiendes? El color favorito provoca cosas increíbles en tu mente… entonces… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Kakashi-kun? _

_Al escuchar esas palabras de la extrovertida compañera de mi sensei inmediatamente me vino a la mente "ella". Un recuerdo vago se coló en mi cerebro y su linda sonrisa regreso a mí.  
La linda voz de mi madre tarareando una dulce canción. Sus suaves manos tocando el violín arrancándole bellas melodías, sus movimientos elegantes, detallados y precisos al bailar y caminar en cada movimiento. Entonces pude pensar una vez más en mi madre. Ella murió cuando aún era muy pequeño, justamente, en mi cuarto cumpleaños. Su figura en mi mente es vaga y borrosa, su voz en ocasiones suena muy bajita en mi cerebro; pero hay algo que permanece intacto, con colores fuertes y una imagen clara en mis memorias: su listón rosa._

_-Mmmh, es el rosa- respondí._

_Al escuchar estas palabras Jiraiya-san, Minato-sensei y Obito voltearon su cabeza para verme. Sus ojos demostraban confusión e inmediatamente comenzaron las risas y burlas del Uchiha al decirme femenino, las miradas confundidas de Minato-sensei y los planes acerca de "convertirme un hombre" de Jiraiya-sama._

_No importaba nada, el color rosa me recordaba a mi madre. Me recordaba su esperanza de seguir adelante a pesar de su enfermedad, su sonrisa, su alegría, sus besos en mi mejilla. El color rosa era mi favorito._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Lluvia, viento, frio, sangre y ese penetrante olor a muerte.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? No lo sabes, pero las explosiones han cesado, así también los gritos ahogados pidiendo ayuda. Sigues en la misma posición,

La lluvia ha disminuido pero continúa empapando tu cara y tu cuerpo. Sientes el charco de sangre más amplio mientras un terrible dolor en el pecho te impide respirar libremente.

Aire.

El aire despeina tu rebelde cabello plateado, sientes tus ojos tan cansados…. tus piernas no parecen responder tus vagas ordenes de levantarse. Un dolor increíble pasa sobre tu cuerpo, dolor que has estado guardando por años. Sientes como una lagrima sale de tu ojo derecho, se une a las gotas de lluvia. Lluvia.

Dolor. La situación de tus demás compañeros aún te preocupa ¿estarán bien? Te preguntas.

Recuerdas entonces, tu vida. La muerte de tu madre en la cocina, la muerte de tu padre en el estudio. Tu mejor amigo aplastado tras las rocas que regresó causando una revuelta mundial. Tú mejor amiga, la única, la más dulce de todas siendo atravesada por tu mano. Los cuerpos inertes de tu maestro y su esposa en medio del bosque. Y ellos, las personas que demostraron ser tus amigos. Sonrisa, nostalgia… te invaden el cuerpo golpeándote una y otra vez. Ellos estuvieron contigo, ellos, se convirtieron en tu única familia.

El viento vuelve a pasar por tus cabellos, la sangre se confunde con el agua. Todo está oscuro; y, por alguna razón ya no sientes nada. Ya no hay dolor, ni tristeza.. Solo nada.

Entonces la imagen de Naruto decidido a todo viene a tu mente, los intentos por socializar de Sai, el apoyo constante de Yamato, y la sonrisa de Sakura, su linda sonrisa. Te ríes un poco y piensas en extraña que era esa jovencita. Podría estar enojada como nunca contigo pero, te curaría las heridas. Ella siempre lo haría.

¿Cómo estarán ahora? Te sigues preguntando ¿Habrán muerto, necesitarán ayuda?

¿Así se debe sentir morir, no?

¿Cuantas veces has pasado ese momento? Eres un shinobi, al fin de cuentas la muerte es algo normal para ti. El truco es estar siempre preparado ¿no?

Esperas la muerte.

Sonríes…

De pronto, un grito te saca de tus pensamientos

"¡Sempai!". Lo escuchas ¿Yamato? Oyes unos pasos corriendo hacia ti. Se paran. Te observa, su rostro se torna dolorido, desolado. Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y su boca apenas y alcanza a articular palabras

-Sempai…- te dice en un susurro. Sus hombros caen y se acerca lentamente hacia ti, se inca sin hablar, solo mirándote. Tu sangre empapa sus rodillas y manos.

-Hola…- articulas, toses de una forma estremecedora. Cada contracción duele terriblemente en tu pecho. Distingues un sabor a metal en tu boca ¿sangre? Vuelves a toser, gotas de sangre salen de tu boca y salen disparadas hacía arriba a través de la tela rasgada de tu mascara. Un malestar en tu pecho hace que te dobles del dolor ¿Cómo es que hace unos instantes no podías moverte?

Tus quejidos hacen despertar a tu compañero de su trance. Te mira, se muerde el labio ante tu imagen y te dice decidido "vamos Kakashi, te sacaré de aquí" con sumo cuidado se acerca y te incorpora. Ya sentado te quejas del dolor en tu pecho, ves la causa: una enorme quemada de tercer grado en tu torso, cubierta de tierra.

-Al parecer tienes costillas rotas, y muchos huesos fracturados. Apenas y pude sentir tu chacra… pero –trató de sonreír – estarás bien. Vayámonos de aquí.

Ya sentado lo observas mejor: Tu amigo solo tiene algunas cortadas en la cabeza, la ropa llena de tierra, sangre y sudor. Deja de llover, ahora solo queda un ambiente de frialdad. El viento mueve tus cabellos y Yamato te observa en silencio por enésima vez en esos 5 minutos que llevan juntos. Sus ojos demuestran preocupación. Con sus manos y parte de su cuerpo sostiene tu espalda, tus heridas no dejan de sangrar. Ahora ese charco tibio llama la atención de tu acompañante. Apenas y puedes sostener la cabeza, todo te duele, todo te da vueltas. Tienes nauseas, y esa sensación de no poder respirar.

Jadeas lentamente en busca de más oxígeno, pero esa quemada y heridas en tu pecho no dejan expandir tus pulmones.

-Ya…ma..to..- le llamas haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Comienzas a sentir, además, síntomas de hiperventilación.

-¿sí?

-Gracias… por..- toses con más fuerza que las veces anteriores, sigues expulsando sangre. Yamato golpea débilmente tu espalda para lograr aclarar tu garganta. Una oleada fuerte de viento elevó algunas hojas del lugar causando un remolino. Sientes que estas a poco tiempo de perder la conciencia, y tus ganas de vomitar aumentan. Tu cabeza tambalea, él la sostiene. Tú continúas.

-Gracias… por todo.- sonríes.

Los ojos de Yamato marcan sorpresa, pero apenas un segundo después denotan decisión.

-Sempai deje de hablar como si estuvieras muriendo- intentó bromear, y apenas unos instantes después se encontraba cargándote en su espalda. –Vamos con los chicos.-

Los chicos, recuerdas. Sakura, Sai, Naruto. La vista se te nubla. –¿Cómo… están? – te atreves a preguntar. La duda consume tu cuerpo, el miedo a volver a fallar en tus promesas "_los protegeré con mi vida", _esa frase solo sonaba en tu cabeza, pero piensas ¿realmente logre proteger a alguien? La muerte de tu compañera Rin a causa de tus propias manos es la clara muestra de que por más que intentes, luches y trabajes por algo, simplemente hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir. Toda la oscuridad que lleno tu corazón por tantos años tras la muerte de tus más preciadas personas: tus padres y tus amigos. Durante tanto tiempo creaste una coraza que te impidió lograr relaciones de amistad profundas con los demás, la oscuridad fue llenando tu corazón. Entonces llegaron _ellos _la viva imagen de tu antiguo equipo: un serio amargado, un torpe alegre, y una noble enamorada. Trataste, realmente trataste de hacer que las cosas funcionaran en ese equipo, hiciste lo posible por detener a Sasuke, pero todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano. Otro equipo deshecho, siendo tú el principal responsable. Pero… entonces paso que, varios años después llegarían esas dos personas a completar el equipo _kakashi_ entonces, se podía decir que tenías una familia ¿no? Aunque nunca lo demostraras, tú realmente querías a ese trio de escuincles, y al dúo ANBU.

-Ellos están bien – Respondió el castaño. –Sai tuvo algunas heridas, pero llegaron ninjas médicos y se lo llevaron rápidamente. Sakura tuvo lesiones ligeras, ella está atendiendo a Naruto quien tuvo una que otra herida de consideración, pero, ya sabes cómo es ese muchacho, el rubio cicatrizará rápido –Agregó esto último con un toque ligero para sobrellevar la situación en la que pasaban.

Caminaban entre montañas de escombros. En los pedazos de cemento aún se encontraban salpicaduras de sangre. Empezabas a quedarte dormido.

-creemos que el objetivo del ataque eras tú, pues se dejaron ir de lleno contigo; para tiempo después marcharse. Hay un grupo ANBU rastreándolos; pero, no te preocupes, Sakura-chan te atenderá y te recuperarás. Ya verás.-

-Sakura-chan- hablas con esfuerzo, los párpados te queman, además por la posición en la que vas y por el terreno, la herida en tu pecho duele más y más.  
la sonrisa de tu "loca" alumna llega a tus pensamientos. Recuerdas que ella siempre fue la más noble, interesada en mantener el equipo reunido y aminorar las disputas entre Sasuke y Naruto. La chica de cabello rosa que curaba sus heridas mientras eran regañados. No puedes evitar que una sonrisa salga de tu rostro. "_Sakura, ella curara mis heridas"_ piensas a modo de motivarte a seguir despierto _tengo que decirle que también me han envenenado _continuas con tu lucha contra el dormir cuando Yamato te saca de tus pensamientos.

-llegamos.- apresura el paso. Escuchas una voz conocida.

-¡Yamato-taicho!- corrió Sakura hacía su dirección seguido de un, ya no tan lastimado Naruto.

Con sumo cuidado y con ayuda de los tres te acuestan en el piso. Notas que están en una pequeña bodega, o lo que parecía serlo. Hay un par de paredes en escuadras de donde cuelga un foco que sorpresivamente se salvó del ataque. El foco emite una tenue luz. No hay techo, así que recostado puedes ver el nubloso cielo oscuro "espero que salgan las estrellas, hace mucho que no veo el color de la noche…" piensas. Ves a tus tres amigos un tanto borrosos, pero puedes identificar la cara que pusieron tus dos alumnos, si, esa misma que Yamato pusiera al encontrarte.

Toses, pero tu acción se ve interrumpida por otro gran dolor en tu pecho seguida de un gran grito tuyo. Ya no podías soportarlo. Alcanzaste a escupir más sangre por la boca y eso hace despertar a Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei, quédese quieto, voy a darle una revisada general. ¡Naruto! –Llamó al chico despertándolo de su observación.- Necesito que mantengas a Kakashi-sensei despierto durante la revisión. Yamato-Taicho, necesito que vaya a encontrar el equipo de médicos que ya vienen de regreso. Es muy urgente que llegue lo más rápido posible.-

-¡Si!- respondieron los dos.

Sakura empieza a examinar todo tu cuerpo. Su ceño fruncido y sus movimientos y órdenes precisas te muestran que está concentrada. Sakura había aprendido a actuar con frialdad ante las situaciones difíciles. La observas. Tiene raspones en todo en todo el cuerpo y una que otra herida aun sangrando ligeramente "_antepone la salud de los demás y descuida la suya" _piensas _"ella realmente se ha convertido en una verdadera ninja. Sus ojos, sus verdes ojos no separan la vista de su objetivo" _Sonríes, Sakura lo nota y te pregunta con interés -¿Y esa sonrisa?-

-Solo –le respondes –Estaba pensando que ustedes dos se han convertido en grandes ninjas. –Mentira, pero no le dices que estabas pensando solo en ella. Eso le causaría miedo.

Sakura y Naruto sonríen de lado. Sakura termina su chequeo general su ceño se frunce aún, y, tras un largo suspiró puedes identificar su estado de preocupación.

Te duele, te punza, te arde…. Sientes tu cabeza explotar.

Un leve quejido de dolor se hace sonar. La chica te mira aún más preocupada. Su rostro triste contagio a Naruto quien inmediatamente pregunta sobre tu estado. Sakura tarda en responder. –Sé que moriré, está bien…- Interrumpes sus pensamientos. Tratas de sonreír, un ataque de tos te interrumpe. La mirada de Naruto se tensa, los ojos de Sakura se tornan llorosos. Una ráfaga de aire despeina los cabellos de los tres, mientras se lleva consigo hojas y polvo. Pero ese ventarrón no logra arrastrar el ambiente de tristeza que inunda el lugar. Puedes escuchar, notar, sentir como el alma de los jóvenes se va desquebrajando, como su respiración se corta para luego retomarse de forma agitada. "¿Estarán recordando los buenos momentos?". Las miradas de tus alumnos miran tu cuerpo, tu solo observas el cielo desde el suelo. "las estrellas son bonitas", piensas, "Ella es como las estrellas… ellas brillan para ti". Sonríes internamente, y piensas que tu madre está allí arriba, esperándote con los brazos abiertos. En el cielo algunas estrellas comienzan a sumarse entre todas las nubes grises. "Todas las estrellas… son como tu risa, madre".

-¿Cuál es su color favorito?- interrumpes el silencio que se dio por cinco segundos al escuchar tus últimas palabras.

El rubio y la pelirosa te miran confundidos. Su silencio lo tomas como una invitación para seguir.

Su color favorito –dices después de un pequeño suspiro. - Es aquel que les transmite la sensación de calidad, tranquilidad, paz, felicidad... Pero que a la vez les transmite fuerza, voluntad, valentía, y ganas de pelear con todo ¿me entienden? El color favorito provoca cosas increíbles en la mente… entonces… ¿Cuál es su color favorito?... se sorprenderían de saber cuál es el mio

Hablas con un gran esfuerzo, cada vez te resulta más difícil mover libremente tu lengua. Te duele, te punza, te arde…. No solo tu cabeza, ahora todo el cuerpo.

-Kakashi sensei, deje de hablar como si estuviera muriendo, ¡se pondrán bien! ¡ dattebayo! ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?- Naruto sonríe zorrunamente tratando de mejorarla situación. Miras fijamente a Sakura, ella entiende el lenguaje de tus ojos y unas lágrimas empiezan a mojar su rostro.

La chica aprieta su ropa con ambas manos tratando de retener su llanto. Imposible. Los sollozos se hacen audibles, Naruto la mira expectante. Ella habla.

-Esto es Delicado,- habla aun llorando pero con su voz seria, firme.- Kakashi-sensei tiene quemaduras y golpes en muchos lados. La más preocupante y alarmante es la de su pecho, es de tercer grado. Sin embargo, tiene quemaduras internas: varios de sus órganos están dejando de funcionar, se están deteriorando a un ritmo muy rápido. Tiene 4 costillas fracturadas, y varios huesos de sus piernas; además, ha perdido bastante sangre y eso lo debilita bastante. Las contusiones en su cabeza son de peligro. Sin embargo, no es lo que más me preocupa…-

El veredicto de la chica ocasiono que las lágrimas fluyeran de los ojos de Naruto. Tu tratas de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

-Lo que más me preocupa, es el veneno que transcurre por todo su cuerpo. Nunca lo había visto, pero ha invadido cada conducto de chacra y torrente sanguíneo. Eso provoca el dolor en la cabeza tan fuerte, que lo debilita todavía más. El veneno ha invadido sus pulmones y corazón… es algo que jamás había presenciado. Creo que puede haber un antídoto contra este líquido tóxico, pero… encontraría todo los ingredientes en Suna. Solo queda muy poco tiempo… podría hacer una cirugía, e insertar una especia de imán por un momento dentro de él, para atraer los restos del veneno, pues tengo muy firmes sospechas que se trata del producto de un metal… pero, Solo queda poco tiempo. Yo…yo, empezare curando estas heridas –Las manos de tu alumna tiemblan mientras hacen todo lo posible por curar tus otros malestares. Llanto.

Sakura continua llorando, Naruto se une. Desesperado, mueves con sumo dolor tu mano izquierda y la posas sobre la mano de tu alumna. El tacto frio de tu mano la sorprende. Te mira –No te sientas culpable Sakura-Chan. En la vida hay cosas que no podemos evitar como el amor, la muerte, y ciertas situaciones que se salen de control –agregas en tono triste- pero –recobras una mueca de sonrisa en tus ojos- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti; has logrado descubrir todo lo que me pasa. ¿Saben? – el dolor en tu cabeza interrumpe el momento. Naruto pone la palma de su mano en tu frente con delicadeza y te sonríe. –Saben, nunca he sido mucho de expresar mis sentimientos con ustedes. Incluso, no saben mucho de mi, sin embargo me sorprende que ustedes me sigan teniendo aprecio por que… yo, realmente los quiero – sonríes sin rastro de dolor –Perdón por no estar con ustedes cuando o necesitaban… perdón por no poder tener el equipo unido… perdón por ya no estar para protegerlos, yo.. yo… lo siento. La vida, la vida es eso que pasa entre los momentos buenos, los momentos malos. Las lágrimas, las risas, los abrazos los golpes, y mierda, mucha mierda. A mi lado he tenido personas increíbles… y ellos, ellos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Y luego llegaron ustedes ¿comprenden? Bueno, no creo que comprendan. Nunca he sido bueno expresando este tipo de cosas. Pero, pueden ver las estrellas. –Los jóvenes voltean al cielo por instinto. Tu agregas –las estrellas brillan para nosotros, a pesar de su oscuridad. Ellas pueden guiarlos hasta su casa… ellas, las luces…-Formas frases incoherentes tratando de expresar tantas cosas- Nadie dijo que la vida sería fácil, nadie dijo que sería de esta manera. Pero, ¿saben? Solo tenía 4 años cuando escogí esto… creo que siempre… -tu voz se debilita, tus ojos se cierran- Yo... lo siento, tengo sueño –toses, te duele, te punza te arde…

-¿sensei? La voz preocupada de Naruto suena. Sakura se acerca a ti, te levanta un poco. Te recuesta en sus piernas. El ojiazul se pone a tu otro costado temeroso de tocarte por miedo a dañarte. Las lágrimas de la pelirosa caen sobre tu rostro.

-Siempre has sido una llorona, Sakura-chan; siempre fuiste extrañamente inteligente, Naruto… y Sasuke, siempre fue tan orgulloso…- el llanto de Los chicos se hace más fuerte, Sakura hunde su rostro en tu cuello, Naruto se tira sobre ella y llora. Los lamentos se escuchan.

-Gracias… por… todo .- dices en un susurro. Tus "mocosos" se levantan, te miran, sostiene su cuerpo. Gritan tu nombre, los escucha cada vez tan lejanos... tus ojos se cierran lentamente, un círculo negro se forma alrededor de ellos cerrándose. Sientes tu pecho húmedo. Tu sensible amiga se tira sobre tu pecho abrazándote con fuerza, Naruto te observa destrozado, notas los golpes de llanto sobre ti. Quieres hablar, decirles que estarás bien en algún lugar, decirles que paren de llorar, pedirles perdón… pero simplemente no puedes emitir ningún sonido. El sirculo negro se cierra más y más. Lo último que vez es el color rosado de esa chica…

Oscuridad.

Frio.

Silencio.

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Kakashi-kun? _

Un sonido llama tu atención, una voz familiar lejana se escucha. Caminas entre la oscuridad hacía el resplandor de donde se escucha aquello. La observas, te paras, sonríes, una marea de recuerdos te abraza y sientes que ya no puedes más. Estas dispuesto a dar un paso para llegar hasta ella. Realmente la extrañas. Tú, necesitas llegar y tocar ese listón en el cabello de esa mujer hermosa dándotela espalda.

Necesitas llegar hasta es listón rosa.

…_..¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Kakashi-kun?..._

Entonces…. Ahí está. La persona que más has admirado, el hombre que llegaba tarde a todo, el más flojo, despistado, sin rastros de emoción. El sujeto que demostraba tener nervios de acero al luchar. Preciso en cada movimiento, directo en sus ataques, sin titubeos al asesinar. Ahí está ese hombre..

Cuando lo viste, no pudiste otra cosa más que llorar. Kakashi Hatake, definitivamente moriría. Lloras, empapas su pecho con tus lágrimas. Naruto los abraza a ambos, él está desconsolado.

Fueron apenas dos semanas atrás cuando descubriste que toda la admiración hacia tú maestro se estaba desarrollando a otro grado. No, no era amor. El sentimiento era otro, era ese que te da cuando una persona se vuelve demasiado importante para ti. ¿Amor? No, aún no.

¿Cómo dejar ir a alguien que tanto quieres? No lo piensas, te separas, Naruto te mira. Acuestas el cuerpo ya sin vida de Kakashi y descubres su pecho, mejor dicho, quitas los retazos de tela que quedaban. Acomodas su cabeza, abres un poco su boca y empiezas con la técnica de resucitación más antigua. No importa cómo, pero lo traerías de vuelta. Comienzas la resucitación cardio-pulmonar. Pecho, labios, pecho labios, pecho labios.

Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro sin que tú puedas pararlas. No dejarías ir a la persona que te enseño nunca dejar a tus amigos, no dejarías ir a la persona que siempre creyó en ti. No dejarías ir a ese lobo solitario, a ese sujeto del que no conocías mucho de su historia, no, no lo dejarías solo a donde quiera que estuviese yendo. No lo dejarías marchar, el, poco a poco se convirtió en algo más que tu sensei; y con su carácter tan especial había demostrado sus sentimientos, muy a su manera, pero no lo dejarías ir. Por qué Kakashi Hatake no solo era tu sensei, era un amigo especial, importante. No, no lo dejarías ir…..

Un pecho levantado, una respiración jadeante, unos ojos abiertos. El regresó. Le costaba respirar. Te acerca a él y continuaste dándole la respiración boca a boca. Naruto grito de emoción, lloraba de alegría.

Justo en esos momentos el capitán Yamato llegó junto e equipo médico. Se acercan rápidamente hacía ustedes, pides el equipo especial. Lo mirás. Tratando de tomar aunque sea un poco de aire, estaba desorientado, los ojos apenas abiertos. Pero su pecho subía y bajaba. Seguía cruelmente herido, pero seguía vivo.

Tomas el equipo, sin decir nada abres su garganta e introduces un tubo hasta lograr bombear oxigeno libremente a sus pulmones. Tu paciente está tan débil que no se opone. Traen una camilla, con sumo cuidado lo suben, lo anestesias para comenzar el proceso para rápidamente llegar al hospital.

Oscuridad.

Frio.

Silencio.

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Kakashi-kun? _

Un sonido llama tu atención, una voz familiar lejana se escucha. Caminas entre la oscuridad hacia el resplandor de donde se escucha aquello. La observas, te paras, sonríes, una marea de recuerdos te abraza y sientes que ya no puedes más. Estas dispuesto a dar un paso para llegar hasta ella. Realmente la extrañas. Tú, necesitas alcanzar y tocar ese listón en el cabello de esa mujer hermosa dándote la espalda.

Necesitas llegar hasta es listón rosa.

…_.. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Kakashi-kun?..._

-"Mi color favorito, siempre ha sido el rosa."-

Sonríes

Viento, mucho viento. Una luz te atraviesa ¿Qué está pasando?

Ya no hay frio.

Ya no hay silencio.

Solo una sensación cálida en tus labios inundando todo tu cuerpo. Solo algunos llantos. Abres los ojos, confundido, exaltado ¿Que está pasando?

Entonces lo miras, nuevamente esos mechones de color rosa sobre ti. Ese color suave que tarareaba una canción hace más de 25 años, el color rosa que justo ahora te devuelve la vida.

Escuchas voces acercándose ¿Yamato?. Si es el, y algunos médicos ninjas. Miras al cielo confundido ¿Qué está pasando? Te sientes cansado, terriblemente cansado. Tu alumna se acerca a ti con un respirador manual. Sin decir palabra alguna introduce una especie de tubo desde tu boca hasta el conducto de tus pulmones. Te arde la garganta por el contacto, pero te sientes tan débil que ni puedes rechistar.

¿Qué está pasando?

La sensación de vida llega hasta tus pulmones. Te suben a una camilla, te inyectan algo. Tus ojos parecen cerrar…

¿Qué está pasando?

Te despierta un ajetreo a tu alrededor. Abres un poco los ojos y la luz te encandila. Identificas que vas en movimiento, mejor dicho. Acostado, en una... ¿Camilla?

-¡Necesito el quirófano ya! –

-Preparen la anestesia.-

Una enfermera continúa bombeando el oxígeno manualmente. Llegan hasta una gran sala con una lámpara enorme sobre ti. Estas confundido, todo da vueltas. Alguien más desconecta tu mascarilla de oxígeno y la conectan a una automática.

Ves a muchas personas con gorros y cubre-bocas alrededor tuyo. Otra enfermera te inyecta algo que inmediatamente te provoca sueño. Escuchas un _–_doctora Haruno, ya está todo preparado- y la ves llegar. No se podía notar su cabello, pero sus ojos seguían igual de verdes, igual de hermosos. -Tranquilo Kakashi, estoy decidida. Estarás bien- tus ojos se cierran, ya no sientes nada. Lo último que alcanzas a escuchar es un: empecemos… bisturí.

Oscuridad.

Frio.

Silencio.

¿Cuantas veces has pasado ese momento? Eres un shinobi, al fin de cuentas la muerte es algo normal para ti. El truco es estar siempre preparado ¿no?

El problema es que ahora, nuevamente han arrebatado tu cuerpo a la muerte. Una vez más, se te da la oportunidad de vivir. ¿Dónde estoy?.

Un sonido de _pip…. Pip…. Pib… _y las leves emisiones sonoras de una máquina llaman tu atención. Abres los ojos con cansancio y tu vista tarda un poco en enfocar bien las imágenes. Al frente tuyo puedes ver una sábana blanca y más allá una mesita con un colorido ramito de flores. Mueves un poco tus ojos hacia la izquierda y descubres esas máquinas raras que checan los signos vitales, sueros y ¿Qué es esto? ¿Mascarilla de oxígeno?... entonces intentas hablar y es ahí cuando adviertes que tu garganta se siente terriblemente seca y rasposa. Hay un dolor en tu pecho y sientes tu abdomen presionado, como si algo estuviera sobre él.

La luz de la luna llena se cuela entre la ventana y las cortinas (ligeramente abiertas). Definitivamente estas en un hospital. Levantas con cansancio un brazo y retiras la mascarilla de oxígeno para sentirte un poco liberado. Entonces piensas en algo que te llama la atención. Estas en un hospital, pero no tiene ese olor característico que tanto odias, hay algo diferente en el ambiente y no, no es ese pequeño ramo de flores. Huele como a… ¿vainilla? Si, definitivamente es vainilla.

Entonces lo sientes.

Percibes.

Distingues.

Si, definitivamente es un bello olor a vainilla

Sonríes internamente.

Una paz te regocija inexplicablemente.

Es _ella._

Tu pequeña alumna, no, ya no es pequeña. Ella realmente ha crecido. Recuerdas tus últimas memorias. Captas que te han sometido a una cirugía, cirugía que esa mujercita llevo a cabo.

La vez, durmiendo con un semblante tan sereno, con su cabeza recostada sobre un costado de la camilla, con una de sus manos posada sobre tu abdomen, con la otra de sus manos tomando de una forma tan delicada la muñeca de tu brazo izquierdo, como si, a pesar de estar con Morfeo cuidará de tus signos vitales.

La vez, durmiendo con un semblante tan sereno, con su cabello despeinado, su linda cara de lado, con sus ojos cerrados y esas pequeñas ojeras, fruto de no dormir y comer en varios días. La vez, con sus mejillas un poco rosadas, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Sus labios… sus labios.

La simple imagen de ella te causa una inmensa ternura. Ella es la causante de que el hospital ya no huela a hospital. De que tus peores momentos el borde de la muerte ya no sean tan malos. De que su pequeña presión en tu abdomen sea más importante imponente que todos los dolores en tu cuerpo. Ella es la causante de agregar un olor suave y dulce a lugares con olores deprimentes.

La vez durmiendo con un semblante tan sereno, con la luz de la luna llena que se cuela entre la ventana y las cortinas (ligeramente abiertas) dándole en su fino rostro. No quieres despertarla, quieres observarla por el resto de la noche. Quieres seguir oliendo a _no hospital, _quieres seguir sintiendo la presión en tu abdomen que logra mitigar a casi todos tus demás dolencias. Quieres mirarla así, solo un poco más. Sin embargo, sientes que ya es suficiente de preocuparla (las ojeras son clara muestra de que ya lo has hecho demasiado), necesitas contarle que estás bien y así quitarle esa carga.

De una forma lenta, y más difícil de lo que pensabas logras mover tu brazo derecho y acercarlo al cabello de Sakura. Lo posas sobre su cabeza y despeinas un poco sus mechones. Se mueve, se queja, frunce su cara, te da risa, cierra sus ojos con fuerza, levanta la cara mientras se talla su cara con ambas manos de forma tosca. Vuelves a reír internamente, "se ve tan tierna" piensas. Quieres decirle algo, pero tu garganta te lo impide. Ella da un gran suspiro. Voltea a verte.

Te mira. Con los ojos bien abiertos, con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro. Ligeras lágrimas se asuman por sus perlas color jade. Una sonrisa increíblemente hermosa se forma en su rostro. Ella se para y se sienta en la camilla para verte mejor. Te mira completamente, tú quieres hablarle, decirle tantas cosas pero no puedes. Ella tampoco dice palabra alguna. Cierras los ojos lentamente mientras tratas de formar una sonrisa con ellos.

Las lágrimas siguen corriendo por su rostro, la luz de la luna las ilumina, las hace brillas. Las estrellas brillan para ella, su llanto y su luz te ha guiado a casa. Ella ladea un poco su cabeza mientras su sonrisa se ensancha y salen de su boca una melodiosa risita de felicidad.

Eres un shinobi, al fin de cuentas la muerte es algo normal para ti. El truco es estar siempre preparado ¿no? Pero ahora, por primera vez en muchos años, no quieres estar y sentirte preparado, ahora no quieres ver la muerte. Esta vez, solo deseas disfrutar de su sonrisa, de su lindo perfume a vainilla, de sus perlas color jade.

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Kakashi-kun?_

La joven lleva sus manos hacia su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas, y en un instante, sin siquiera notarlo se abalanza sobre tu cuerpo dándote un gran abrazo. Tu cuello se humedece por sus lágrimas mientras resuenan en él frases como –Estas bien, Kakashi, este bien- pasas una mano sobre su espalda y ella se aprieta aún más. Su posición te causa un ligero dolor en el área de tu cirugía, pero, no quieres que pare. Lo único que puedes ver de ella son esos traviesos mechones de su cabello sobre tu boca y nariz. Sus convulsiones de felicidad golpean tu cuerpo. Su olor de vainilla te invade…. La aprietas más a ti.

-"Definitivamente, mi color favorito, siempre ha sido… el rosa."-


End file.
